An Angry Father
by Blackchaosdragon
Summary: A father always loves his child, but sometimes it is very hard to. This story is about one of those times.
1. Chapter 1

This story is an alternate take on Kinomi's "Suspicions". I think everyone should read that masterpiece before reading this story. You will understand this one better. Also segments of this story will relate to my other fan fiction, "A Tale Of Krillian's Past".  
  
I don't own DBZ, Arika Toriyama does.  
  
An Angry Father  
  
There are only so many times a door can be slammed in your face before you have had enough. For me, it is eleven times in one week. This is the number of times it took before my temper got the best of me, and that is where it all started.  
  
You might look at me and think I'm an easygoing guy, and really I am. But I do have my limits, and the consequences of me losing my temper are elevated by who I am and what I can do. I am Krillian, the world's strongest human. I have fought the legendary Super Sayian, Goku, since I was twelve years old. I have gone toe to toe with Piccolo, the eight foot Namek. I've starred the mighty Vegeta in the eye. I've squared off against the ruthless alien menace of Frieza. I've fought Androids, Cell, and Majin Buu to name some others. I'm no pushover.  
  
And yet, there have always been two people who have got me wrapped around their fingers. My beautiful wife, 18, and our gorgeous daughter, Marron. I love them both more than anything in the world. So maybe that is why I have been taking so much from Marron lately. Just because she's turned seventeen and has her own car, and can leave when ever she wants doesn't mean she can cut my wife and I out of her life. I just want to know what is going on in her life, that's all. I don't want to pry. But she's been acting so strangely lately. So withdrawn from us, so moody, so rebellious, that it worries me terribly. We have had arguments, fights resulting in me punishing her, which only seems to be driving her further away. I keep trying to reconnect with her, to show her I care. And to this she slams a door in my face.  
  
On the eleventh time that week, however, something happened. Causing a chain of events that I don't think any of us will soon forget. 


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own DBZ, and I don't see that changing any time soon.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" she shouted, flinging the door closed. This time would be the last time that particular door closed. Before I knew what was happening, I had reached out my hand, and used a small ki blast to disintegrate the door. My daughter stared wide-eyed at the destruction that I had caused, and she starred even wider as a walked through the missing door, hand clenched at my sides.  
  
"Downstairs. Now." I growled. She was quick to comply, looking a bit frightened of me. That took some of the anger out of me, thinking that I was scarring my baby. But not all of it. I stomped down the stairs after her. Pointing to the couch, I stared at her until she got the point. I then took a seat in the chair beside the couch. " I want answers."  
  
Marron rolled her eyes at me, making my blood pressure skyrocket. "To what questions, Daddy?" she said in one of her most sarcastic tones. She must have lost her fear of me from earlier, knowing that I could never harm her. And she was right, I could never lay a hand on her, or my wife.  
  
"Who have you been talking to on the phone?"  
  
"Friends, that's all" She looked at me in a way that said that should be enough for me. It wasn't even the tip of the iceberg.  
  
"Is it a boyfriend?" My head was starting to hurt from this sudden rise of anger.  
  
"N..no." Marron looked a little bit uncomfortable at answering this question.  
  
I decided to press on, "What is his name, Marron? Do you think that your mother and I'd be upset if you have a boyfriend?"  
  
She looked really uncomfortable, and moved a little in her seat. " No, daddy. I don't think that you would be upset. And..and I don't have a boyfriend okay!" she said staring me in the eye.  
  
She looked at me for several minutes, not saying a word. I couldn't help but see how precious she still looks, even when angry. I took a few minutes to let myself calm down. Then, anger dissipated, I move over to the couch and took her hands in my own. "I just want to understand you better, Marron. That's all. I don't want us to fight. I love you with all my heart, my angel. I just need some info once and awhile."  
  
Marron looked down at the couch cushions. "I don't want to fight either, but there are just some things in my life you just wouldn't understand, Daddy." She pulled her hands out of my and went upstairs to her room.  
  
A sound over my shoulder alerted me to others in the room. "I suppose that could have gone a little better." "Yes." The cool, clear voice of my beloved 18 said from the kitchen. She sat her grocery bags down on the counter.  
  
"Temper, temper, Krillian. I've always warned you about that." The sagely voice of the turtle master, Roshi, my father figure and martial arts mentor for years piped in. " I do hope you intend to fix that door."  
  
"Yes, master. First thing in the morning." I replied.  
  
He came by and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Being a teenager is hard Krillian. Give her some time and she'll snap out of this funk. Trust an old man, I watched the emotional hurricane of you and Goku for several years. You both got like this. I just made you both go push boulders around when it got this bad."  
  
I smiled at the thought of my youth, "Think that'll work?"  
  
Kamesennin laughed. "I don't think so, but I'm sure you'll think of something."  
  
Roshi headed out the door towards the beach, and 18 joined me on the couch.  
  
I looked up at my other angel, and sighed. "I just don't know what to do." 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay in the update for this story. I've been busy with the final weeks of school.  
  
Guess what? I still don't own DBZ.  
  
That night I heard something moving around, about midnight according to the clock on my bedside table. I thought that it was just Master Roshi or Oolong getting a midnight snack, but something in the back of my mind made me stretch my senses out to identify this person. I recognized the ki immediately. Marron was downstairs and heading towards the front door. Why would she be going outside? Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. She's sneaking out! That was definitely not okay. I rose from bed to look out the window, seeing if she really was leaving, or just going outside for some unknown reason. She was packing things in her car, definitely leaving.  
  
I let her get in the car and into the air before I put my clothes on. As angry as I was, I still wanted to get to the bottom of this, so I was going to follow her. Then when I found out where she was going, I would appear, kill her and who ever she was with. Well, I wouldn't kill Marron. I couldn't make promises about anyone else. I took off after her, following her from a distance.  
  
She drove for about an hour, pulling in front of an apartment complex. I hid in some trees so she couldn't see me. I took a look around, noticing my surroundings. This place looked real familiar. Then I noticed a red sports car parked in front of the building. It finally rang a bell in my still sleep clouded head. That car belonged to Yamcha. Why would Marron come to see Yamcha in the middle of the night? It just didn't make any sense to me.  
  
I had to find out what was going on, so I swiftly and silently made my way over to the balcony of Yamcha's apartment. I moved to the balcony using the trees instead of just flying, all the while pressing my ki down to undetectable levels. It would not do to have Yamcha sense me, preventing me from finding out what was going on. Hiding in the shadows, I listened in carefully as I crouched by the open balcony door.  
  
What I heard surprised me, they were discussing my, in their opinion, overprotective parenting. Yamcha looked down on my child and then kissed her full on the lips. Cradling her in his arms, he told her "Everything's going to be all right. I'll make you dad see that we are meant for each other."  
  
I rose from my hiding place, and stared at them. Both were wide eyed at my sudden appearance. Shaking with rage, I said in a low, cold voice. "That is where you are wrong."  
The next chapters are where my story and Kinomi's "Suspicions" take a huge divergence. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Tell me what you think. 


	4. Chapter 4

This is the chapter were things go into an entirely different direction than "Suspicions" Be prepared.  
  
I don't own DBZ, but I would like it for my birthday.  
Marron looked up at me with huge pleading eyes, " Daddy, wait! I can explain!"  
  
I was slowly crossing over to them from the balcony, my eyes blazing with fury. I was shaking and my head hurt, I also get like this when I've been sent over the brink.  
  
I barley glanced over at Marron, keeping my eyes focused on the man who was with her. "No." the faint answer I supplied them with wasn't a reply to Marron's request, more an observance of the situation.  
  
Yamcha stepped in front of her, putting a hand on her arm to keep her back. "Krillian, calm down, we really can explain all this!" he said in a somewhat pleading voice. He had a look of fear in his eyes. Good. I would turn that fear into terror before I was through with him.  
  
"Take your hands off my daughter." It came out as barely a whisper, and I stopped my trek across the room standing maybe five feet away from them.  
  
Yamcha tried again to talk to me, but he failed to follow my order. "Krillian, please."  
  
"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER NOW!" I shouted, creating a ki aura around myself. This intense gust of force it created knocked over anything not bolted to the floor, including Marron and Yamcha.  
  
The rolled apart on the floor, and within an instant I had moved in between them. I hoisted Marron off the ground. I noticed she was shaking. Displays of my power like this had always upset her. It must have reminded her that deep within her gentle father, a power that could crack the entire planet lurked. This time it was fueled by anger, something that could only fan the flames. I turned away from her to project the anger onto its proper target.  
  
Said target was getting to his own feet, slowly raising his own ki to shield him from mine enough to stand. He looked at me, surprised by my new position between him and my daughter and the hatred burning in my eyes for him, within my very soul. "Krillian, buddy, calm down please! Let me talk to you!"  
  
"Buddy? BUDDY? You think you can speak to me like where friends? After what you've done?" Blood was pounding in my temples as I screamed at my now former friend. " After you have taken advantage of my daughter?"  
  
"Krillian, we haven't. That's not the point! I love her Krillian! She means everything in the world to me! Please let us explain." He said all of this, but it meant absolutely nothing to me. I turned to my daughter, barley noticing and not really caring that she had tears streaming down her face, and threw her over my shoulder. She started to kick and yell as soon as she realized that she was leaving with me, at that very moment. I started walking back toward the balcony when a hand grabbed my shoulder.  
  
" I won't let you take her Krillian! We need to talk abou.." That was all Yamcha got out before I kicked him through his living room wall and into his bedroom, causing a massive dent in the back wall of the bedroom, which he slid down. He gasped for air, holding his stomach. That would teach him to try and stop me from protecting my daughter. I raised my free hand that was holding Marron over my shoulder and fired a ki blast that destroyed the outside wall of Yamcha's apartment. The wind blew in from the now exposed outside world.  
  
Marron called out to Yamcha, but the wind was still knocked out of him, so he couldn't reply. Or move for that matter. I rose slowly of the ground, hovering in the air as my daughter screamed for me to let her go to him. I looked down at his scarred face, realizing that his old age (older than me) showed in the lines. I snarled out a warning. "Follow me, I dare you!" Then I blasted out into the pre-dawn sky towards Kami House as fast as I could.  
  
Marron screamed and struggled all the way to the island, trying to wrench herself free from my grip. A lot of good it would have done her, she would have fallen into the ocean and at the speed we were going the impact would kill her. So I wasn't about to let that happen. I was having a hard enough time remembering to strengthen the aura around us as we flew so the winds would rip her to shreds. I usually let the wind blow through my hair and such when I'm flying, but not today. The wind resistance that caused would slow us, and I was moving as fast as I could.  
  
We were about five minutes from the house when I finally noticed that Yamcha was not following us as I had really expected. This only angered me more. How much of his professed love for my daughter could be true if he was willing to chase after her? Coward. 17 once kidnapped 18 from the island before we were married, and I chased him all for hours to get her back. I beat his ass when I caught up with him too, but that's another story. I was even angrier with Yamcha for not having the guts to defy my warning.  
  
We when approached the house, everyone was outside. I guess they probably sensed me coming a mile away. They all looked pleased as a peach in the bathrobes at two in the morning when I landed on the beach and stomped up to the house, still caring a still screaming Marron over my shoulder. I deposited her roughly on the couch and glared at her. I then looked at all of the worried faces around the room. Master Roshi stocked his beard, a frown evident of his face. Oolong and Turtle looked frightened at my still blazing ki aura. And my precious wife 18 had a shocked look on her face, surprised to see the anger rolling of me. I moved around the couch and placed my hands on my wife's shoulders to lead her around the couch and positioned her in front of our daughter.  
  
I looked down at my daughter, still crying but not daring to move as if to avoid incurring any more of my wrath. "Tell your mother where you have been, and what you have done." The anger dripped off that last word. So much that 18 tensed up, looking down on her weeping daughter.  
  
I moved away from them and out the door before she could speak one word, I couldn't bare to hear any explanation at the moment. I walked outside to get a breathe of fresh air. Seeing as that was helping me vent my anger, I cupped my hands together at my sides and screamed "Kamehameha!" My favorite blast erupted from my hands and streaked out across the empty ocean. That felt good. About fifty more of those and I should be able to go back inside without killing Marron.  
  
This one is longer because I had a request to make the chapters longer, something I had been thinking about myself. I liked the way it turned out. I warned you this is were the story veers off of "Suspicions", and it's not done yet.  
  
I would like to dedicate this chapter and the rest of my works to a special lady in my life. She gave me the best compliment I have ever had in my entire life. She called me 'talented', and never dismissed my writings as silly (even though she doesn't get DBZ or anime at all). She also gets really protective and jealous when she reads a flattering review I receive. It 's so cute. And she always takes time out of her life to encourage and inspire me. Thanks for everything you do, Sara.  
  
Thanks for reading and tell me what you think! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the feedback I've been getting for this story. I really appreciate all of you that have taken the time to review. And thanks for just reading it as well.  
  
Damn! I still don't own DBZ!  
  
I was wrong.  
  
It took 68 kamehameha waves before I was drained enough to walk into the house, too tired to burst into the rage that had a hold of me for over six hours. The sun had risen by the time that I started heading towards the house after venting my frustrations and anger.  
  
As I laid my hand on the screen door, I stopped to search for any sign of that bastard Yamcha approaching the island. Nothing. I reached out my sense to find the coward. He was still at home, and wasn't moving around much. I knew he wasn't seriously hurt or dead, so I attuned my senses more to see why he wasn't moving. He was sitting on his couch, staring at the floor. There are a few advantages to being able to detect ki other than just being able to tell where a person is. If you concentrate hard enough, you can also sense the emotions of a person. Emotion and ki go hand in hand after all. Aw, he's upset. That's really too bad.  
  
A smirk crossed my face that would make Vegeta proud. I used an ability that Roshi had taught Goku and me when I was younger, the ability to temporarily control another person's ki. The catch is that you can't use you own ki while in control of theirs, and it has to be someone weaker than you. Yamcha suddenly found himself throw against the wall of his home by his own power, and then lifted and slammed face first into the ceiling then dropped to the floor. That certainly lifted my spirits for the moment. In the back of my mind I thought that had been a bit cruel, but then I remembered what he did. So I got over it.  
  
I walked into the house to find my wife holding my sleeping daughter in her arms. 18 looked up to meet my eyes. I expected anger to show in those ice blue orbs. But instead I found confusion, and sympathy. The sympathy was for us both. She gently laid Marron down on the couch to rest. I looked down on the girl who had caused me so much pain in the last couple of hours, and was surprised that no anger burst forward. I only felt love for her. That made me smile a bit, even though she would have a lot of explaining to do. I felt slender arms wrap around me from behind and my wife's sweet breath on my neck. "Let's go outside and talk." I said quietly to avoid waking our child.  
  
"Okay." She started walking out towards the beach, and I moved towards the couch.  
  
I kneeled down and brushed some hair out of Marron's face. I whispered into her ear. "I love you, Marron. Please know that I always will love you." She rustled a little on the couch before I went outside to join my wife.  
  
18 was waiting for me in the lawn chairs, and I sat down to join her looking at the sparkling ocean that surrounded Kami island. We didn't say anything for a few minutes. The I decided to get the ball rolling.  
  
"So I take it she told you everything?" I turned to meet her reply.  
  
She looked over at me, a slight smile on her face. "Well, she got around to it after she cried for about three hours. But yeah, she told me."  
  
I frowned. "I didn't mean to make her cry."  
  
18 took my hand in hers. "I know."  
  
I squeezed her hand, and chuckled. "Once again, I don't know what to do."  
  
18 paused for a minute, then slowly let spoke. "Should we give them a chance?"  
  
I growled at that thought, surprising my wife. "I'll take that as a 'no'." she said  
  
"You know what hurts the most 18? Yamcha betraying our friendship. I mean, I've known him since I was a kid! We've fought together for years, always watching out for each other. That's what kills me." I stood up and kicked at the sand. "And all the questions! What caused all this? Did he come after her? Or she after him? For Kami's sake, he was at the hospital when she was born! Why would they do this?!" I was starting to fell that anger rise again.  
  
Eighteen calmly rose from her seat. "She didn't give me an answer to any of those questions, honey. But will figure all of this out later. You need some rest, you look terrible."  
  
I looked down at myself, realizing I was still in my pajamas, and that their were specks of plaster and dust all over me. I did look bad. I was also exhausted, both physically and mentally. I turned to my wife, and saw she looked tired as well. "Yeah, let's go get some sleep. We'll talk to Marron later. We will figure out what to do." 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait to anybody who has been wanting more to this story. I just had writer's block for about five months, that's all.  
  
My twenty-first birthday has come and gone, and I did not receive ownership of DBZ and all of its characters. Maybe I'll get it for Christmas.  
  
I awoke from my sleep in the late afternoon, but I was still tired. I reached out to find 18, but she had already gotten up. Her side of the bed was cold. She had probably gotten up two or three hours ago. I ordered my sleep addled brain to try and sense her, still no small task even after all these years of living with her, and after a minute of searching I found that she was not in the house or on the island. As a side note I noticed that neither was Marron. I sighed. I had hoped that it was all a dream. That she hadn't become involved with a man older than her father. Who wasn't one of her father's best friends. That my sweet little Marron was just going through one of those little mood swings that control so much of a teenagers life. That when I got out of bed, everything would be back to normal. The hurt and anger in my memory shattered all of these illusions. Then it started to fuel my suspicions. Where was Marron? Had she run back to Yamacha? Anger roared back into my head, but I forced it out. I couldn't let this anger control me. But I couldn't forget it either. I needed to understand.  
  
After finally getting out of bed and after a shower, I headed down stairs to the living room where I heard the noise of the television. I saw Master Roshi as I rounded the corner and assumed he was watching one of his shows. I was surprised to see a weather report on the screen. I sat down next to the turtle hermit and watched the report in silence. His eyes never left the screen. A storm was approaching the section of the ocean where the island is located. It didn't look to bad to me. Roshi seemed very interested in it. But there was something else on his mind. I could feel it.  
  
"Hmm, very fitting." Roshi's word startled me. He hadn't moved to look in my direction, or to get my attention.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Sometimes I knew how a whole conversation with Roshi will go without ever having to have it. He was probably going to tell me how my anger was like a storm, rare but powerful. And often misguided. He was going to tell me that I was to hard on Marron, and that I shouldn't let the anger I felt about the situation rip us apart. I knew all of this deep inside me, but something else was there. "My whole life fells like a storm right about now."  
  
" Storm are necessary Krillian. Sometimes they are destructive, and other times they wash the world clean. You have a right to be angry, Krillian. Angry at Marron. Angry at Yamacha. Angry at the whole ordeal. But the storm will rage inside you until you understand. Don't let that anger destroy Krillian, let it create. Fix this." Roshi rose to look at me. Then left to watch the approaching storm clouds.  
  
I sat there absolutely stunned. It took minutes for the advice to set in. Understanding dawned on me. I knew what must be done. I walked out on the beach and stood beside my master, and watched the gray sky moving in on the blue above us.  
  
"Where are they?" I asked with taking my eyes of the storm.  
  
"Capsule Corp. They went to see Bulma and Bra." Roshi's eyes didn't leave the storm either.  
  
I closed my eyes as my sense's stretched across the distance to West City. The ki spiked in my mind's eye as familiar individuals came into focus. The Briefs and surprisingly the Sons were all there. My wife and daughter were there. I could sense some one close to Marron. It was Yamacha.  
  
I opened my hands as soon as the fists formed. No. No anger. Not yet. I need to understand. I turned to Roshi. "Almost all of the old gang's there. This must be some spectacle. To bad we weren't invited to the reunion."  
  
Roshi chuckled. "But we were, Krillian. And to be honest I think that they are all waiting for you."  
  
I nodded and started to lift off of the ground. Roshi called out to me. "What are you going to do Krillian?"  
  
"Something I don't know if they deserve," I replied. "I'm going to listen."  
  
Roshi smiled a genuine smile. "I don't think I've ever been prouder of you Krillian."  
  
I smiled back. "Thank you, Master. But I wouldn't burst just yet." A serious looked crossed my face. " I have a felling this just may be the eye of the storm."  
  
Thanks for reading! 


End file.
